


The only one I want

by RainbowNixie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Non explicit bullying (mentioned), Panic Attack (brief), Someone give Huey a hug, They’re 16/17 here, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: Some people make fun of Huey and Boyd is there to make him feel loved!
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The only one I want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Jet whom I love very much, so I hope y’all enjoy this!

Huey felt his cheeks burning, and his eyes stinging. Everything was blurry, his chest ached, and with every tear it came a painful gasp for air. He stopped his shaking hand with the other, and forced himself to stop trembling and crying. Of course, it didn't work. Every attempt to stop the panic was useless. He felt useless. Huey felt useless and over dramatic and a failure and- And he felt like a child again.

He remembered the kids, laughing at him, mocking him, and making him have panic attacks in the middle of Junior Woodchuck meetings. Huey couldn't even count the times Launchpad had to be there for him. His sweet and sometimes absurd comments helped, but Huey still felt his chest aching afterwards.

He thought that would end. He thought that, perhaps, it was childish stuff. That didn't happen to adults, right? When he grew up, he could be himself without worrying about kids like those, right? Huey always repeated that in his head, to the point that he ended up believing it. Well, he liked to say he did, at least.

And then high school happened. Boyd happened. And Huey was, in all ways, happy. He was still a Woodchuck, a senior one. Junior woodchucks admired him, and Boyd loved him. Huey loved Boyd, and he loved the kids. Everything was perfect.

But something had to go wrong, and Huey blamed himself. He should've been smarter. He should've been ready. He should've known. But Huey was too comfortable being in love, and being admired by someone. And he was too comfortable being Fenton's sidekick and Gyro's pupil to even notice what was going to happen.

He still struggled to breath correctly, and everything hurt. Everywhere. His chest, his head, his eyes, his brain, his throat... It felt as if he had a whole hurricane around him, and it was slowly but painfully breaking him.

Huey didn't even realize his boyfriend's presence until he spoke. Weird, due to the fact that Boyd always texted him first, and Huey always knew when he was gonna come. 

He looked at his phone, to see lots of messages from Boyd and a bright light blinding his watery eyes. 

"Hue?" His boyfriend's soft voice said, approaching him cautiously. Huey didn't look up from his knees. "Honey?"

He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, and their legs touching as Boyd sat next to him. Huey's tears started to increase just with the feeling of Boyd's body close to him. Boyd felt nice. He had always felt nice. Boyd was calming, and relaxing, and all the beautiful things that made Huey want to stop crying. Even if his own body was against him. Even if staying there forever was the easy path. His heart had always been Boyd's. 

Huey kept crying, his tears wetting his boyfriend's shoulder. His grip on Boyd's shirt made him feel guilty. Guilty for crying, guilty for soaking his clothes, and guilty for needing him that much. But Boyd didn't care. It felt like that, at least. The rational part of Huey said that Boyd had always been there for him, and that meant he was more than willing to caress his back as he sobbed loudly. His insecurities, on the other hand, even if he felt good with Boyd being there, made him feel like perhaps he was tired of him already. Or he would be, eventually.

Luckily, Huey had always been the rational triplet.

After a while cuddling on the floor of his room with his boyfriend holding him gently, he spoke. "I'm sorry." Some more tears fell, but Huey could breathe normally again.

"What for?" Boyd asked, genuinely. "You've done nothing wrong."

"No I- I mean." Huey let go of his grip. "For crying. And making you help me. You didn't have to see me like this."

"But I always want to see you! Even when you're like this." He smiled joyfully, and that made Huey's heart stop beating for a second. "And you didn't make me do anything? I was the one who came here to check on you. And making people feel better is always a good excuse for free hugs!"

Huey giggled weakly, still with his throat dry and hurt. There was a moment of silence, where he looked up at his boyfriend, to find his shining eyes only focused on him. "Thank you, darling." Huey muttered, a soft smile appearing on his face. "I truly don't deserve you." He snuggled closer to him.

"What? That is not true." Boyd seemed pretty offended by that. However, his voice still sounded cute to Huey.

"It kind of is, though?" Huey looked away, holding back more tears, and failing. "You're always there for me. You're sweet, cute, funny... Really really brilliant... You're such a- You have such a good soul, Boyd."

Boyd stayed silent for a minute, just staring at their hands intertwined. "I think I don't deserve  _ you _ ." Huey's sobbing stopped all of a sudden. "You accepted me without hesitation. You treated me like no one else did. You are sweet, caring, responsible, brave, and an adventurer... and the best Woodchuck ever! Oh! You're also a genius."

"I- I don't think-"

"And you don't have to tell me what's wrong." Boyd squeezed his hand. "But please do not ever think you're not enough for me. Because you are the only one I want."

Huey forgot everything that had happened before that moment, and decided to remember Boyd's words everytime something or someone dragged him down. And even if it was just for a minute, Huey felt safe once again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there are any mistakes! English isn’t my first language!


End file.
